Special Feature
by Countess Ozaki D
Summary: John nos muestra la escena que a muchos nos gustaría ver en el Making Of de los DVD de la tercera temporada de Sherlock. Traducción autorizada por Rerin. Thanks, for letting me do the translation!


Traductora:

Esto es una traducción e interpretación del fanfic **Special Feature de la autora Rerin. **Espero haber podido captar lo mejor posible las escenas

La historia cuenta con los permisos correspondientes asi que sientanse a gusto de leer:

N / A: Si esto no sucede en el DVD de la tercera temporada de Sherlock, vamos a tener un motín. Martin, Benedict, por favor ayúdenos a hacerlo realidad.

Special Feature

John abre su computadora portátil, mira a la cámara web, y luego hecha un vistazo hacia arriba y fuera de la pantalla. "¿Estás seguro de que podemos hacer esto?" murmura a alguien, y luego se ríe.

"Muy bien, entonces, lo vamos a hacer."

Él mira hacia abajo en la cámara, sonriendo.

"Er, hola, fangirls y fanboys, er, soy Martin Freeman, aún en el set aquí, como John Watson-"

"Obviamente," lo interrumpe Sherlock, asomando la cabeza por el borde de la cámara y haciendo una ridícula mueca.

John mueve la computadora para que se pueda ver a Sherlock. Este esta en su ropa de pijama y bata azul, sentado en el sofá. Él sonríe, sólo un poquito, casi imperceptible.

"Y aquí esta Benedict, por supuesto, siempre tratando de ser el centro de atención".

Sherlock se sonríe. John mueve otra vez su computadora, para mostrar la habitación.

"Y este es nuestro maravilloso piso, sé que realmente vamos a extrañar hacer las filmaciones aquí"

La cámara se agita esta vez, mientras John la acomoda sobre una mesa, dejando a la computadora portátil en la parte superior de la misma, ajustándola para que la cámara tenga una buena visión del sofá. El hombre se sienta al lado de Sherlock y se inclina cerca de la filmadora. "Ahora, antes de guardar las cosas, sólo hay una cosa más que siempre hemos querido hacer, como actores". Se sienta de nuevo girándose a Sherlock, quien presiona sus manos bajo su barbilla mirando hacia el techo.

"Oh, Dios mío. Arthur Conan Doyle, por favor no nos odies", dice con tono un poco dramático.

"Y bueno, hemos tenido esta idea, ehm," Juan hace un esfuerzo por mantener su mejor cara seria antes de continuar, "porque sabemos que todo el mundo quería verlo, así que… creo que vamos a hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo?" John mira a Sherlock, y comienza a inclinarse hacia este, sin embargo, luego de hacer contacto visual y de una sonrisa demasiado grande por parte de Benedict, ambos se echan a reír, mirando hacia otro lado, lejos del otro.

Sin embargo, en menos de un segundo Sherlock regresa en su personaje. "Hagámoslo entonces", murmura, y John se ladea y besa su boca velozmente. Sherlock se mantiene quieto, sentado, completamente inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, como aguardando algo. Entonces, después de unos momentos, John se decide y toma la cara del detective con ambas manos, dándole un beso de verdad.

Sherlock envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él instintivamente, e intenta empujarlo hacia atrás, inclinándose, dando la impresión de que fuera a tratar de poner su brazo debajo de las piernas de John para alzarlo y llevárselo en cualquier momento.

Pero John reacciona rápidamente tomando distancia suficiente como para romper el beso y decirle: " _No, no lo hagas_, " Y entonces el medico se mueve hacia adelante, encontrando de nuevo su camino con la boca de Sherlock para volver a besarle.

John se inclina sobre Sherlock, empujándolo suavemente hacia abajo haciéndolo extenderse boca arriba en el sofá. Dos minutos mas tarde, Sherlock sigue atrayéndolo hacía sí abrazándolo. Entonces John sube a horcajadas sobre este, lo que realmente es demasiado para la vista, así que Benedict rompe el beso moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se ríe.

Martin está riendo también, se mueve un poco sin salirse de su lugar llegando a su computadora portátil, preparándose para apagar la cámara.

"Y eso es todo lo que van a ver", dice a la cámara. "Porque todavía no soy oficialmente gay."

La risa de Benedict se escucha aún en el fondo, cuando Martin cierra la pantalla.

The End.

Notas:

OK, lo admito! Cuando lo leí no pude evitar traducirlo para compartirlo con ustedes ¿que les parece? Ajajaj yo lo pasé muy bien leyéndolo, ojala sucediera de verdad.

Bueno al menos tenemos algo en que pensar para la otra temporada que saldrá en casi un año más, : ( ojala sea menos la espera.

_-Dedicada a ti Cherie, ajaja para que no digas que soy mala contigo. _


End file.
